Optical signals that travel from a central office to customer premises over optical fibers (beyond 20˜50 kilometers) will be attenuated due to fiber loss and distorted due to optical dispersion. In some instances, optical signals lose power when the optical signals transition from an optical fiber(s) (e.g., optical fibers in a ribbon) to another optical fiber(s) via a fiber optic connector that aligns and secures the optical fiber ends.